Connectors have been conventionally used to electrically connect electronic components. A connector is such that electrical connection is established by bringing socket-side terminals provided to a socket and header-side terminals provided to a header into contact with each other.
PTL 1 and PTL2 given below have been known as technical documents related to connectors. In the connectors of PTL1 and PTL2, a header and a socket are electrically connected together by fitting header-side terminals each forming a protrusion in a cross section into socket-side terminals each forming a recess portion in the cross section.